


Please Stay

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: Multiple Rammstein relationship problems and disasters.





	1. Richard

We were preforming and we were doing our usual stuff. Something didn't seem right. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then all of a sudden I realized the music didn't sound right. I looked around and noticed Paul wasn't standing. I played and danced over to him.  
I tried to shake him. He wasn't responding. I looked up to find Till had stopped singing and everyone had stopped playing. Till walked over to me. 

"Is he OK?"

"I don't think so."

We ended up calling for help. Till found something. It was a empty pill bottle and according to the bottle it was supposed to have been filled yesterday. He showed me and all I could think of was why.

We called for help and I ended up going with them. The worse part was he stopped breathing and his heart stopped. I had to sit and watch them shock him. I wanted to cry. I couldn't help still asking myself why.

I waited and I cried. I didn't know why he did this. I had flash backs and realized he hasn't been acting himself. I was so blind not to notice. The doctor walked over to me. 

"He is stable. But, I think it wise someone find out why he did this. You can see him."

I sat next to him and noticed the red makeup still on his face. I couldn't help but find myself having more flashbacks. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name. 

"Richard."

I looked and found Paul staring at me. "Welcome back. We almost lost you. Why did you do that?"

All he did was cry. I knew something was wrong. I wish he would tell me.


	2. Paul

I was released two days later. I was glad to be out. Richard was still trying to get me to talk to him and I wouldn't. He was worried and I knew it. 

I kept to myself. I was always depressed. I hid my feelings for Richard. I was a mess.

When we got to Germany Richard would not let me stay alone. I tried to act like he was not there. I finally wrote how I felt in a note and left the house while he was sleeping.

I was driving and crying so hard. I didn't care. The last thing I heard was the grinding of metal.


	3. Richard

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it and was told there was a emergency at the hospital and I had to go. I went to get ready and noticed a note next to me. It said I am sorry I know you will hate me but, I love you. I know you should just move on with your life. I am not worth anyone's time.

Paul what did you do this time? I went to the hospital and sat in the waiting area. I was told to. I was worried. So, he thought I would reject him. He was wrong.

A doctor walked over to me. "You friend is lucky to be alive after being in a car accident like that. He is stable. You can see him. He is lucky he is not in critical condition."

I walked into the room. I sat next to him and cried myself to sleep. I still didn't know what to do. I am afraid to lose my close friend. 

I woke up and went to Paul's house. I cried myself too sleep. I can only think why does he hurt so bad.


	4. Paul

I woke up and a few days later I was allowed to go home. Till helped me get home. I have no idea where Richard is. I am supposed to take it easy for awhile. I lay on the couch and go to bed. 

I hear movement next to me but don't move and I don't open my eyes. I feel the warmth of a blanket. Then I feel someone touching my head. Then I get kissed. 

"I love you Paul. Please stay. Please stop hurting yourself. I can't take it anymore." 

I then feel him picking me up and laying me in bed. I hurt him. He must have seen the cuts I caused on my arms and everything. I could hear the sadness and hurt in Richard's voice. He was gentle when he picked me up and laid me on the bed. 

I had no idea he was still here. He was crying and he laid next to me and cried himself to sleep. I wasn't rejected. But how do I change. How do I not be this depressed person. 

I feel so bad for all the sadness I caused him. I was blind not to see. I make sure he is asleep and I go get a shower and make myself something to eat. I also get rid of anything bad in my house. I decided to make a stand. I am going to fight this. 

I go to my office and start playing. I let the music take over and help me. For once I feel better. I then go back to bed. Tomorrow is a whole new day.


	5. Richard

The next few weeks I watched Paul sleep. I noticed no more cuts and marks. I couldn't put my finger on it something was different. I couldn't tell if this was good or bad.

I fell asleep. Paul was fully healed what was he hiding this time. I thought I felt a kiss but, brushed it off as a dream. I wonder how he could sleep so much.

I was jolted awake by someone knocking at the door. I looked to see Paul wasn't in bed. I answered the door and it was Till and Flake.

"Hi, you woke me up is there something you guys need?" I said. 

"Yes, we are contuning the tour tomorrow." Till said. 

They must have seen I looked horrified. "Everthing will be ok."

They left and I went to Paul's office and found him asleep with his head down and his guitar in his hands. I walked over to him and took the guitar off of him and picked him up and put him back in bed.

I laid down next to him. I closed my eyes. What is he up to. I heard something and looked to see Paul standing over me. I got up and looked at him we then went into the kitchen. 

"What are you up too? I can't take this you have me worried sick."


	6. Paul

We preform and we are half way through the 5th song and I laid down and didn't move. Till knew my plans. Not long after that I felt someone shaking me. I didn't move. He stopped playing and started to cry. I felt bad but, I had to do this to find the truth. So, I got up and started to play. He never notice.

I got the answer I wanted. I then bent down and hugged him. He looked up to me smiling at him. He was upset. I helped him to his feet and kissed him. The rest of the show was uneventful.

I went for a walk not knowing Richard was following me. He caught up to me. “What the hell was that."

"I had to be sure."

"Of what?"

"How much you cared and I love you Richard and I am not going to hurt you anymore. I have been working on changing my life. You gave me a reason to. Thank you so much."

He stopped walking and looked at me and I could tell he was crying happy tears. He was so happy he hugged me. He kissed me.

"I love you too Paul. I thought I lost you a few times."

"I know and I didn't like seeing you sad."

It started to snow and I happened to be happy to see it snowing we went inside. As we went inside we both went to my room. I had a suprise for Richard. 

"Will you marry me Richard."

"Yes, I will."

We had just enough time to elope. I was happy and he was happy. I hoped things were going to look better for us.


	7. Richard

It was a few weeks after me and Paul got married that we were doing a sound check and something went wrong. We all heard a noise that didn't come from us and we all layed down and after it was over we discovered someone messed with the rigging and I saw that it was shooting bullets at us.

We got up and I looked around and did a head count I counted five. I didn't see Paul. I walked over too him as did the rest of the band. I knelt down and noticed him and his guitar was hit. He was shot in the chest, and his head, the guitar took the third shot. Till called for help as I tried to put pressure on the shot to the head and chest.

I tried not to cry. We were in New York. I could feel his heart. I was glad he was still here sort of. 

"Paul, hold on we are getting you help."

"Is he still alive?" Asked Till. 

"Yes. I can feel his heart." I said. 

Help came. I went with them and the rest stayed and helped with a investigation. I was scared. I was hoping he would make it. 

I was waiting in the waiting room with the guitar Paul was sound checking with and it had a hole in the body. But, still played. The strings were not broken. I sat and played. I had blood on me and my clothes from Paul. 

I was deep in music and thought when Till and Schneider sat next to me. "Find out anything?" Asked Schneider. 

"Not yet."

"They cought the people responsible. I see Paul's guitar was hit too."

"Yes, he would have been hit three times had the guitar not caught the third shot."

The doctor came out to see us. "He is stable for the moment. He lost alot of blood. so, we had to give him blood. The shot to the head didn't go far it didn't hit his brain. We got it out. He does have a metal plate in his skull. The bullet injured the skull. The shot to the chest hit his left lung. He isn't breathing on his own. There was a third shot that hit near his spine. You may see him."

We walked into the room and I sat next to him. I put my hand on his and I cried. I felt so, bad. The doctor said he didn't know if Paul would make it. I was sad and so, was everyone else.


	8. Paul

I was standing and the next minute I was in intense pain. What happened? I could hear Richard say that help was coming and I could hear the doctor say something about me being shot twice. It didn't look good.  
I felt Richard. I could hear Schneider and Till. They all sounded sad. All of a sudden I felt weird. I started shaking.

I heard Richard. I lost time and he was talking threw tears. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but, there is something wrong with your brain and your going to have another surgery to fix it."

It was awhile later. I still never woke up I am trapped in my mind. I could hear Richard. 

"You had fifteen seizures. The surgery seems to have worked so, far. Please hang in there."

 I could feel his hand on mine. But on the other side of me I felt someone else. They had my other hand.

"Please, hang in there friend. Richard doesn't want to loose a husband and I don't want to lose a close friend."

 It was Schneider. My close friend. Him and Richard were crying. I knew I had to fight. They needed me. I also heard Richard playing a guitar. I heard my guitar stopped the third shot. It sounded like mine he was playing. 

He never does that. He doesn't even like to play a Les Paul guitar. He is really upset. I wish I could tell them I am here. 

Four months went by and my lungs healed. I could hear them talking. I could still feel Schneider had one of my hands and Richard had the other. I tried to move both hands they were shaky. 

"Richard, I think he moved his hand."

"I know I felt it." 

 I was able to open my eyes a little. I could see them. They didn't know I was watching them. I then opened my eyes the rest of the way. They looked away and was looking at each other. I watched silently. 

"I know you are a good friend to both of us Schneider."

"Thank you."

They both looked at me and realized I was watching them. Richard went to get a doctor who checked me and said I was better. The doctor said that I might have to relearn things. I realized that I couldn't feel my legs. I was then told about the fourth bullet that was in my back near my spine. I was hit three times. The doctor started the discharge papers. I was told that I might be able to walk again and then again I might not. 

We were on our way home and we went to a restaurant. I found the whole band doesn't know. 

"Richard, Schneider, how do we tell them?" 

"Finally you speak. Leave it to us."


	9. Schneider

I sat down and was lost in thought as everyone else came into the room. They sat down and Richard kicked me to get my attention. I looked up and saw Paul was looking at me. We did find he could still play.

"Hi, this meeting is not a good one." I said. 

"OK, what is going on?" said Till.

I could tell Paul was nervous and he has not smiled once scince he woke up. I felt bad. 

"We were wrong there was four shots that hit Paul." said Richard. 

"One in my head and I now have a plate in my head. One that hit my left lung and it healed. One that hit near my spine and I may never walk again. The last hit my guitar." said Paul. 

I broke down and cried. We all were sad. He was suffering with how his life took a sad and very depressing turn. Till got up and put his hand on Paul's shoulder.   
He looked up.

"Can you still play?" Asked Till. 

Paul nodded. We left him and the five of us went outside to talk. "Since we all vote on things. How many say we should continue with our tour. But, check the set so this never happens again." said Till.

We were shocked. We all voted to continue. I know what was on our minds. Paul needed a distraction.


	10. Paul

Who would want a guitar player who could only play and not move around. I had a feeling this is not going to end well. I had my head down when someone tapped me. I saw it was Oliver. I saw Flake standing next to him. They were smiling. Richard kept my old guitar with the shot in it.  
Oliver took me and pushed me outside. Him and Flake were taking me somewhere. Didn't he feel weird pushing me in a wheelchair. Him and Flake took turns pushing me. I just went with it.

We came to a bus. Oliver picked me up and Flake got the chair. What are they up too. So, I noticed everyone was on the bus. They were smiling. All I could think as Oliver sat me down was no way. Are they doing this?

"You all didn't want me to quit. You want me to continue?????" I said.

"Yes, we do. It doesn't matter that you can't walk. We still all care. Don't think other wise." said Till.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I was handed something it was from the whole band. I opened it and it was a new Les Paul. It looked just like my old one. I wanted to cry. They all thought about this and it was nice. I tuned it and started playing.  
They were happy. But, why wasn't I. I didn't understand. I thanked them all.


	11. Richard

I could tell Paul couldn't be happy. So, we did our next show in Finland. It went great. Then we went too Norway.

That is where something happened. I was playing and I didn't see it. but, all of a sudden I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I heard a crash as a beam fell. It was on fire. Whoever pushed me. Me and them landed off the stage.

I landed on my back. The person who pushed me got up and we both walked on stage. I noticed Paul was not in the wheelchair.  
I went to my spot and looked around and noticed everyone was standing. Like they saw something they could not believe.

We started the next song and I noticed movement. I was glad when it was over. I wanted to know who pushed me.

We were doing some sight seeing before we left Norway. I was walking by a stream. I didn't know I was being followed. I sat down and I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see Paul. He was standing. I got up and he kissed me. 

"Your walking??"

"Yes, I found out when I ran and pushed you."

He finally smiled. I missed that. I am so glad he is OK. I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. I was happy.


	12. Paul

I just wondered why everyone was so, shocked that I walked or should I say ran. I will admit I Shocked myself. Me and Richard was sitting on a bank watching a river and he fell asleep on me.   
He was yelling and shaking in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. Till came and found us and picked up Richard and carried him to where we needed to go. We let him sleep. 

We we almost to Sweden. When I realized Richard hadn't moved. I felt something was wrong. I kissed him on the head and realized he was burning up. I shook him and I got no response. Schneider was standing behind me. I looked up and saw the consern. 

"Can I help?" 

"Yes, you can. Help me."

He carried him to the room we were sharing. I was debating whether or not to call for help when he woke up. He tried to talk but, couldn't. He wouldn't stop hacking. He saw I was worried.  
I told him to go back to bed. I wanted him to rest. I laid on my bed and went to bed. I was woke up the next morning by someone knocking on the door. 

"I was wondering can I come in?" said Till.

"Sure." 

He walked over to Richard. I watched. He touched him. I saw shock that turned to sadness. 

"I wonder Richard how do you feel." said Till.

He sat up and looked at Till. He tried to answer him but couldn't. Till looked at me. 

"What are you thinking."

"He is sick. I hear wheezing. Come with me. Both of you."

Till helped me take him to a doctor. The bad part is he has a mass on his lungs. Me and Till sit and wait. They had to remove it. Schneider found us. He looked so concerned. He had a infection as well. 

We waited for the test. I was dreading the results. Me and Schneider just sat in the room. I was sad. I now know how he felt. 

It had been two weeks and we were aloud to go home and we all did. It was what we were dreading. We took him to a doctor in Berlin and it was confirmed. We went home and I told them not to tell him. I had to. 

We were all sad. I had to be the one to tell him. I sat on the floor and cried. He walked up to me. 

"Why is everyone so sad?" 

I looked up and the moment I had been dreading all day. "You have lung can.."

"cancer?"

"Yes, I chose to be the the bad news giv.."

"Giver, can it be treated?" 

"Yes, as long as you do it soo.."

"Soon."

I couldn't stop getting choked up. Richard got up and left the house. I didn't see him again for a few days. He did text me he was safe. 

When he came home he was really sick. He laid down and went to bed. I picked up his phone and looked at it. I saw a picture of where he had been. He was getting treatment. I was mad at myself I threw the phone and it put a hole in the wall and broke the screen. 

Richard heard that and walked and sat down in the chair. "I am so sorry. I just broke your phone."

"They think they got it in time."

I was relieved and I went to get him a new phone. I had Schneider and Till stay with him. I felt bad for braking his phone.


	13. Richard

A year had passed and I had been declared cancer free. I quit smoking. I haven't told Paul or anyone else. I was sitting in my office. I was deep in thought.   
I was thinking about Paul. After he broke my phone he avoided me. He was very withdrawn. I felt bad I decided to text him to come here. He did and I could tell something wasn't right. I text him my good news. He just looked at me. 

"Are you OK."

He had a blank stare. I was hoping he wasn't having another side affect of when he got shot. He then fell over and started shaking. My worst fears were true. How long had he been like this?

He stopped shaking after two minutes. I sat on the floor next to him. When he fell I noticed something fell out of his hand. I looked and it was meds for that problem. He didn't get a chance to take them. He woke up and looked at me. 

"I am so sorry. I should have told you."

"look at your phone."

He looked at his phone and started to cry. I could tell he was in a state of shock. "I am OK. I promise. The trigger is stress. Not lights. Just stress."

I didn't find that comforting. I gave him his meds. He didn't argue with me.


	14. Paul

I could tell he was concerned. I decided to take him out to dinner. Then I took him to a very nice place we had walked to. We were doing much better then in the last year. I then tripped and fell down a hill. My head hit a rock. I was out.

I have no clue how much time had passed. I woke up to see Richard and he was asleep. His hand was on mine. I let him sleep. I had no rush to wake him up. 

I closed my eyes to think. I could feel him move. I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked sad. 

"Richard."

He looked at me. "They fixed your seizure problem. There was something they missed in the first surgery. I am glad your OK. Had you not have fallen they would not have found the problem. You was lucky. You have been like this for two months."

He got the doctor and I was released. I was happy. I felt much better. I went home and went to bed.


	15. Richard

Paul was so peaceful when he slept. I watched him sleep. I was glad he was OK. He had no idea how close that time he came to being dead. I hated to think about it. The seizure he went into when he hit his head. Took forever to stop. 

I got up. I went to my office. I sat down and wrote a song. I heard a knock at the door. I went and answered it. It was Till, Flake, Schneider, and Oliver. I let them in. 

"So, how are things?" Said Till.

"Better. I would have to say." I said. 

Paul heard the talking and joined us. "what's up." said Paul. 

"Not much. Was going to ask you the same." said Oliver. 

"I am not up to much." said Paul. 

Paul was better and so was I. They all knew that. So, we got asked to go on tour and excepted. I would have to say I was nervous.   
I was hoping no more bad luck. I had no idea that something would be different this time. A adventure waited.


	16. Paul

I was glad things were back to normal. We Finnished the tour without problems. Me and Richard got to do a lot of sight seeing. We were happy. We finally got to be ourselves.

The last day of the tour Richard told me he was going to work with Emigrate. I was sad. I knew I would not see him for a while.  
So, we enjoyed the time we had. That is why we went sight seeing and did alot of fun things. It didn't make me less sad though.


	17. Till

With the tour being a good one. I was happy. I was glad for once something went right. We were back in Germany when I got a weird call from Flake. He was freaking out.

I had to go to his house to find out what he was yelling about. I walked in his house and noticed Paul. He looked up. But, his eyes were swollen shut. He had cuts all over him. He was a mess.

"OK, Flake slower. Please I didn't understand."

"He was jumped. I was with him. I tried to stop the person. But, failed."

I noticed the cut on Flake's arm. I took them both to get checked. I had a bad feeling. My bad feeling was right. Flake had to have stitches in his arm and Paul had some cracked ribs and couldn't see. They said that there might be some damage to his sight. But, how much is the question. I decided to look after Paul because Richard was in the US working with Emigrate.

I was able to calm down Flake. I had Paul stay at my house. I wondered why him and Richard had all the bad luck.


	18. Richard

I was half way through my work when a news report from Germany came over my phone. I read it and stopped what I was doing. I was upset. My phone was flooded with images and videos of a fight. I could tell Paul was the target. Also Flake tried to stop it. They got hurt.

My band members were looking at me and saw I was shaking and angry. "Are you OK?" they all asked at once.

"No, something happened in Germany. Excuse me. I have to make a phone call."

I called Paul but, he wasn't the one who answered. It was Till. "How is he? How is Flake?"

"They are ok. I am watching Paul don't worry. If anything goes wrong I will let you know. He is sleeping."

"OK, please keep me updated."

"You have my word."

I was a little relieved. But, it still wasn't conforting. I went to try to finish the last half of the music we we working on.


	19. Paul

I was getting better but I couldn't see well. So, Till had me get my eyes checked. There was damage. I had to wear glasses. I could not see without them. I was ready to go home.

I had just got out of the shower and heard someone in the house. I got dress and I went into the kitchen. I got a bone crushing hug. It hurt really bad.  
I had my head down.

"I heard you got attacked and hurt. How are you?" asked Richard.

I looked up. "At the time I had cracked ribs and couldn't see. I do have damage to my eyes and can't see without glasses. Flake got stitches in his arm."

I could see the worry. We decided to go out and I was happy. I told him not to worry. I was glad he was sort of happy. So, we went out to dinner. Then went to a movie.   
We then went for a walk. We had fun I was glad. We finally went home and I laid down with Richard. I watched Richard sleep.   
He looked peaceful. I watched him sleep for a while and then I kissed him. I got up and went to my office. 

I started to play and I was thinking about everything that had happened in the last few years. I know it was alot of bad luck. 

I went out. I left a note. I was almost to my destination when everything went black. I had been driving. 

I woke up to realize I was upside down and couldn't move. I could hear people yelling. I could smell something burning. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. A medic got me out and away from the car as it exploded. I knew I was badly hurt. They kept telling me to stay with them.


	20. Richard

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was a nurse and I was told to go to the hospital as soon as possible. I left the house. 

I went to where I was told and was met with a doctor and a cop. The cop was the first to speak. "Are you Richard?" 

"Yes."

"I don't know what you call him was in a bad accident. This goes to you. The person side swiped him off the road. He went down a embankment and ended upside down. We got him out before the car blew up. The other driver was drunk. He wasn't. It wasn't your friends fault."

The doctor spoke next. "He was hurt bad. He is stable. But, in critical condition. You can see him."

I followed the doctor and sat down. I looked at the phone and realized it had a picture of me and Paul. It had to be Paul. I looked and realized I was right. I cried. There were tubes and wires everywhere. I didnt know that he fully understood what was going on. 

I happen to set my hand on the bed. I felt something. I looked down and saw his were on top of mine. I stood up and looked at him. He was awake and crying. 

"Paul, do you understand me?" 

He squeezed my hand. "How do you get into these messes?"

The doctor walked in and noticed Paul was awake and could move his hand. "I am going to see if you can breathe."

The good news was he could. But, he was still hurt bad. He had broken his glasses in the accident. So, they were going to see what they could do about that. His left leg was broken. So, was some ribs. That was why he was having trouble breathing. He had a broken wrist. He was lucky.   
When the doctor left I sat down and cried. 

"It is ok. Richard, I will be ok."

I looked up at Paul and wanted to yell at him. I didn't. Paul had a sad look on his face. He also looked like he was in pain. He tried to sit up. 

"Careful, please, I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

"I am sorry this happened."

"It wasn't your fault. Someone side swiped you and you ended up down a embankment."

"That is how I ended upside-down?" 

"Yes, wait you remember that?" 

"Yes, I woke up and was upside down. I saw the car blow up."

At that moment Paul's phone started to ring. It was Till. I answered it. 

"Hi, Till."

"How is he? I saw the news."

"Critical, broken ribs, wrist, leg. But, there is a interesting part Till."

I put Till on speaker phone. "What would that be?" 

"Hallo, Till." said Paul. 

"Worst thing is he remembers alot of the accident."

"This isn't good according to the news he was upside down and the car blew up."

"He remembered that."

"How did the phone survive?" 

"It was in my pocket and the pockets zipped shut." said Paul 

"Paul, get well."

"Danke, Till.

"I saw all this through my cracked glasses. "

He hung up and I looked up at Paul and he knew I was worried. He was lucky. That could have been worse.


	21. Paul

A few weeks later I was allowed to go home. I was temperaly confined to a wheelchair again do to all the bones I broke. Richard pushed me. I felt bad. 

He carried me to bed. Then laid on the couch. I stayed awake. I texted him to look on my desk. I had been working on something for the day of the accident. I found today was the day I got the surprise for. I just hoped he liked it. 

I then text Till. He asked me how I was. I told him I was a little better. He was glad to hear that.   
I hadn't heard a response from Richard. Was he mad at me? Did he like his birthday gift?


	22. Richard

I got up and went to Paul's office. I forgot what today was. I looked on his desk and found a big present. I opened the card. 

To Richard,  
I didn't forget my husband and best friend's birthday. To a very special person. Who has put up with alot over the years. I love you and always will.   
Love,  
Paul 🙂

I saw the date he signed it and it was the date of his car accident.   
I sat down on the floor and cried. I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed the gift and went upstairs. 

I opened the door to see Oliver, Schneider, Till, and Flake. I let them in and grabbed chairs. I had to get Paul. I picked him up and moved him to the couch. They all said how Paul looked like a train wreck and wished me happy birthday. 

Till was the first to hand me something. I opened it and it was a picture of all of us. I thanked him. 

Oliver gave me the next gift. It was a hat. It was a fedora. I thanked him. 

Flake gave me the next gift. It was rainbow colored strings. Two sets of them. It was nice. I thanked him. 

Schneider gave me the next gift. I was shocked it was actually two matching outfits to a new look to Paul. That was thought out. I thanked him. 

Paul got his glasses back. We ate cake and ice-cream. Then they left. Paul looked sad. I realized I forgot his gift. I went and got it. He realized I didn't open it.   
I opened it and it was a new guitar. I was shocked and it was the kind I play. I also found a picture of us. It was very thoughtful of him. I looked up at him and knew something was wrong. 

I called for help. They came not long after. I met them at the hospital. I was sitting in the waiting room. When I last saw him his lips were turning blue. I was glad he didn't eat cake or ice-cream because he had to be rushed into the or. Till and everyone else met me. 

They saw me playing Paul's guitar with the hole in it. They had not seen that in a long time. "What happened?" said Schneider. 

"They think blood clot in the lungs." I said.

"How did they come to that?" said Till. 

"His lips were turning blue. They think it is from the accident."

The doctor met us. "He is lucky you found him when you did. It was a blood clot. He is going to be ok now. He is on some oxygen in light of this to bring up the level that dropped. But, it isn't forever. You all can see him."

We all went into the room and sat down. His color was coming back. I was glad he was alive. We sat in silence for a hour. Then he woke up and looked or should I say tried to look at us. I got his glasses and put them on him. 

"What happened?" asked Paul. 

"Blood clot to the lungs you was turning blue. I called for help. They said it had to do with your accident." I said

"We are here because we care about both of you." said Till.

Once again another close call. I still have to ask why him. He is the most innocent. Why him.


	23. Paul

A week later I was allowed to go home. Richard picked me up and put me in bed. I realized I was not well. I just hoped I would get well. I could tell he was worried. 

I couldn't do much until my leg healed. I was put on meds so I wouldn't get more blood clots.   
I was in so much pain and could do nothing about it. Do to the other med. I just cried because it hurt so bad. 

Richard came in and I heard him playing music. I looked up and noticed it was the guitar I got him for his birthday. 

He stopped playing a minute and put the guitar down. He got on the bed with me. He saw I was crying and wiped the tears away. I fell asleep. He just layed there.


	24. Schneider

I was walking with Till and arguing with him. We were arguing really bad. When I heard a loud noise and stopped. I saw a person running. I ran over to Till.

"Are you..?"

He fell to the ground. I tried to shake him and he didn't move. I rolled him over and his eyes were closed. I then saw he was bleeding. I called for help. I found from where and tried to stop the bleeding. He was coughing up blood and I was trying to keep calm.

I realized he had been shot twice. I know one must have hit the one side his lung and the other hit him in the neck. Help came and I went with them. I felt bad about the fight.

I sat in the waiting room and I already knew this didn't look good. I called Flake, Richard, and Oliver. I told them to meet me here but didn't say why. I knew Paul was too injured. So, I cried myself to sleep. I was covered in Till's blood.


	25. Richard

I heard Richard come in and I heard him throw something. I heard him then pound on something and then he came into the room. He sat on the floor and broke down crying. 

"Richard, what is wrong?"

"Nothing at all."

I saw he had something in his hand. It was a drumstick. Schneider gave it to him for his birthday as a joke years ago. I saw he also had the picture Till gave him for his birthday. I knew something was wrong. 

"Richard, don't tell me there isn't anything wrong."

Richard text someone and my phone rang. "Paul, I messed up. I got into a argument with my boyfriend. He was shot once in the right lung and once in the neck. His heart stopped four times and they don't think he will make it. We were walking. When someone shot him. He wanted me to move in and that is what we were fighting about. If he don't make it I think we are not going to have a job much longer."

"What does your boyfriend have to with the band."

"My boyfriend is Till."

I got off the phone and looked at Richard and I was crying. I was so glad I got the casts off in a few weeks. Richard cried himself to sleep on the floor. I cried myself to sleep.


	26. Paul

This was all my fault. I should not have got into a fight with him. I had my hand on his. 

"Till, I don't know how much time you have. But, if you can hear me I am so sorry. I wish I would have said yes. I love you. Please try to fight."  
I got up and kissed his head. 

Several weeks he had been like this. I sat back down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was shocked to see Paul. He was better. He had something in his hand. He handed it to me. It was a set of drumsticks and a picture of me and Till. He had taken the picture not long before his accident.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove. I got a suv. How is he?"

"The same. Please be careful when you go home."

"I will."

He left. I cried myself to sleep with my hand on Till's and my head on the bed. I was wrong it had been a month.

I woke up to find no breathing tube down Till's throat. I didn't know what it meant. but, then I saw the heart monitor. He was breathing on his own. I cried. That was a happy moment. I touch his face. He felt normal.

"Please keep fighting. Don't give up."

I fell back asleep. I had a really bad nightmare. It was about the night Till got shot.


	27. Schneider

This was all my fault. I should not have got into a fight with him. I had my hand on his. "Till, I don't know how much time you have. But, if you can hear me I am so sorry. I wish I would have said yes. I love you. Please try to fight."  
I got up and kissed his head. 

Several weeks he had been like this. I sat back down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looked up shocked to see Paul. He was better. He had something in his hand. He handed it to me. It was a set of drumsticks and a picture of me and Till. He had taken the picture not long before his accident.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I drove. I got a suv. How is he?"  
"The same. Please be careful when you go home."  
"I will."  
He left and I cried myself to sleep with my hand on Till's and my head on the bed. I was wrong it had been a month.  
I woke up to find no breathing tube down Till's throat. I didn't know what it meant. but, then I saw the heart monitor. He was breathing on his own. I cried. That was a happy moment. I touch his face. He felt normal.  
"Please keep fighting. Don't give up."  
I fell back asleep. I had a really bad nightmare. It was about the night Till got shot.


	28. Till

I could hear Schneider the whole time. He was sad. Something bad happened. I wasn't sure what. I heard Schneider yelling. I woke up. I looked at him. I could tell he was sleeping. I pushed a call button and the doctor checked me and found me well enough to leave.

I slide my hand out from underneath Schneider's and got dressed. I was told everything. I texted Oliver to help me. I got everything and he carried Schneider. He slept the whole time.

Oliver put Schneider in bed at my house. Oliver moved him in at my house I found out. I layed on the couch and fell asleep. He needed sleep.


	29. Schneider

I woke up and found myself in bed. How did I get here. I got up turned on the light and saw I was at Till's. I walked into the living room and turned on the light. I saw a pen and notebook on the floor and someone on the couch. I pick up the notebook and read. It was about the night Till got shot and it was Till style poetry. His writing too.

I uncovered the person on the couch. I saw blue eyes staring at me. Till got up and kissed me.

"How did I get here?" 

"Oliver, he helped me."

"Your ok, Till I am sorry for the argument. I never should.."

It is ok. I broke down and cried. He hugged me as I cried. 

"The doctor told me everything and I know I am lucky to be here."

That he was. I could tell he knew that. I was so glad he was alive.


	30. Till

A few months later I was better and we decided to get married. So, we also decided to go on a rock climbing trip. We were really high up. I felt a strong tug. I looked behind me to see Schneider having trouble with some rocks. He put his foot in the wrong spot. Then I grabbed his hand. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The string broke and he slipped out of my hands. He fell 25 feet. I went down too him. 

The guide followed me and called for help. I knew this wasn't good. So, when help came I went with them. 

I was in the waiting room when the doctor came to me and he looked sad. "He has alot of things broken. I don't even know how much damage this has caused. We don't know if he will make it. You can see him.”

I walked in and I knew this was worse then any of us have been hurt. This took the cake. I sat next to him. At least the last words we said to each other was I love you.   
I cried. At that point I got a phone call. It was from Paul and I was not in any mood for that. 

"What the Fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I hoped you had fun rock climbing."

I had Schneider's phone that wasn't on him when he was climbing. I took a picture of him with it and sent it to Paul. 

"Does it look like we are having Fucking fun." 

"What happened?"

"Think ohne dich and reverse the rules. He fell 25 feet."

I could hear Paul trying not to cry as that hit him. He hung up on me. I had a feeling I upset him. I felt bad that I did that.

"Schneider, I miss you already. I wish I could have held on to you."

I left and went home. I found someone in my house. I knocked them out. I turned on the light to find out it was Paul. I felt really bad. I picked him up and took him to the hospital. I was worried I hurt him bad due to his other injuries in the past. I waited and thought about this.

A doctor told me he was going to be ok. I called Richard and left. I was running away. Before I hurt someone.


	31. Schneider

I had no idea how long I have been like this. I woke up and could tell something was really wrong. I could not see hardly anything. I could make out shapes. I saw someone sitting next to me. I hurt everywhere as well.

"Till?"

"No, Paul, no one has seen Till in seven months and no one has heard him in six."

"This is my fault."

"No, I should not have hid in your guys house. He knocked me out. He was afraid of hurting people. So, he left with the promise I would check on you."

"How bad is it."

"You fell 25 feet. Your alive and had alot of broken bones. You have seizures. Anything I am missing?"

"I am almost completely blind."

I could tell he was sad. I was sad. I had no idea how I was going to do things.

It took me a year and a half to learn how to do things again. Including playing the drums blind. I had a stick I used. I learned how use it. I had a phone I have it read to me and answer back. Thank you Siri. I went to look for Till and had a very good idea where he was.

I made it to my destination. I asked for help. I had to get past where I fell to get to the cabins. The only reason I wasn't crippled was my blankets. I then was more careful this time. I made sure the rigging was correct and everything.

I made it up this time. I was so happy. I now wore dark glasses like sunglasses. I lost 75 percent of my vision. I didn't want to damage the rest. Then I took meds for the seizures. I then went to look for Till. 

I heard talking and recognized that voice anywhere or should I say heard sad singing anywhere. Funny I sat near by and the song was about me. I walked over to him and tried to find his hand to confort him and I got pushed down to the ground. Now I see what the others were talking about and the stress of it all sent me into a seizure. I was sad it came to this. It never should have come to this.


	32. Till

I looked at who I pushed. I walked over to them and watched. I saw they were in a full blown seizure. I felt bad when I saw the cane to indicate the person was blind. I need to control myself. 

The person came to and I helped them up. "I am so sorry I have been going through alot. I thought you was doing something weird."

I handed him his cane and he was crying. He walked away and went to where he was staying. We were sharing a cabin. 

There happened to be instruments in our cabin. I was laying down and I heard drums. It was the drum parts to Haifisch. I walked over to my cabin mate. 

"That was good. You sound like my husband. He fell when we tried coming up here a two years ago. I had no contact with anyone after I hurt Paul."

"Till, It is ok."

He walked over to me and kissed me. I had a strange feeling. "Schneider?" 

"Yes, Till, I am here and I forgive you for pushing me."

"Something is different."

"Your right I now have seizures and I lost 75 percent of my eye sight. I did manage to climb up here and play drums again."

I cried and he was with me. I was glad to have him back. but, sad he had to suffer. That night I slept good. The next day we went home.


	33. Flake

I was walking when all of a sudden I don't remember no more. I woke up in a very dark place. I could not see well because my glasses were gone. 

I couldn't move. I could tell I was tied up. I could tell I was on the ground. Someone came into the room and started yelling at me. It sounded like a Russian. When I didn't answer I got kicked repeatedly. 

When I came to the person was gone. I tasted blood. I wonder what that was about? I don't speak Russian. I barely speak English. I wonder if they got me mixed with someone else. 

The person came back into the room and this time I told them I don't speak Russian. That made them really mad. They kicked and hurt me some more.


	34. Oliver

I was waiting on Flake to get back with dinner. Me and him were roommates. The hours went on and there was no sign of him. I was being to worry.

I heard a loud shaddering sound and I looked. I found a brick with writing attached to it. I called the cops.

The cop looked at the note when he got there. He told me that my friend had been kidnapped by the Russian mafia and that we would never see him alive again. He left.

I went to Richard and Paul's house. Paul answered the door. "Ollie, how may I help you?"

"With this letter. It is in partial Russian but what is this?”

"It looks like a website."

I follow Paul to his computer and we look up the website. We found all the things that they did to Flake and the worse part was could we get to him in time. We knew where he was. I knew the abandoned building.

Richard, Till, and Schneider came into the room and asked what we were looking at. They asked why were were so sad. We showed Richard and Till. Till told Schneider what was going on.

We all agree that we had to save him. We all wanted Schneider to stay at Paul and Richard's but he wouldn't listen. Me and Flake had a secret we were married like Schneider and Till. Also like Paul and Richard.

So, we went to save him. I just hoped we made it in time. I hoped it would not be too late.


	35. Oliver

We went to save Flake. We got to the building and it was a instent fight between us an the Russian mafia. It was a pretty intense fight. When we had won and tied up the last Russian we looked to see how meny of our own had been hurt. I had seen Till running over to Schneider. He was hurt bad. I looked over at Richard and realized Paul was missing. 

We walked deeper into the building and that is when we found Paul. He had a knife sticking out of his chest. Richard picked him up and carried him to the front of the building. I could hear sirens. I knew this was bad. I then found Flake he was barely alive. I picked him up and carried him to help. 

Me, Till, and Richard was in the waiting room waiting. We were all sad. A doctor came to tell Till that they found something and it was a tumor once removed Schneider may be normal again. He gave them permission. He started to cry. 

Then the doctor came out to talk to Richard and said that Paul lost alot of blood and had to be given blood. It missed all vital organs so he was lucky. 

He was allowed to go see him.   
That left me and I was told the Russian mafia was going to jail for a long time. A police officer came over to me and gave me Flake's glasses and phone and a few other things. 

I could not believe this was happening. The doctor finally came and talked to me and he said that they lost Flake twice. They broke ribs and he can't breathe on his own. They didn't know if he was going to make it and they didn't know the effects of his injuries on his future. I was allowed to see him. I walked in and sat next to him and cried.

"I just hope we made it in time. I love you Flake."

I fell asleep in the chair. I had nightmares. I hated that.


	36. Paul

I woke up to find Richard asleep in the chair next to me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and then I remembered what happened.

"Richard, can you hear me."

He didn't. He had his hand on mine so I moved it and that woke him up. He looked me in the eyes.

"You was lucky. You lost blood and they had to give you blood. You almost bled to death. Why, didn't you run?"

"He was going to stab you in the back. I could not sit and not do anything."

I watch him and he got up and got the doctor and they released me. I had been there two days. I was told to take it easy.


	37. Tilll

I sat in the waiting room and was crying. I couldn't take this. I was looking out the window. A doctor finally came out to tell me how Schneider was. I was told that we had to wait and see. I was allowed to go see him. I walked in and stayed for a few minutes. 

I kissed him and went home. I drank my problems away. I couldn't take no more.


	38. Schneider

I woke up to find it had been awhile. I knew time had passed. I could hear Till visit on and off. I know he didn't take me hurt well.  
I pressed the button and a nurse came in. She saw that I was awake and also got a doctor. 

I was released and was told to take it easy. The weird part was I could see. I was told everything. I was in shock and the good news was it wasn't cancer. I out for two weeks.

I tried to call Till but got no answer. So, I called Ollie and he answered and he sounded like he was crying. "Hi, I just woke up and was released from the hospital and I can't get ahold of Till."

"I am in room 241."

I walk to room 241 and open the door and found Ollie. He is sitting next to someone. I find a chair on the other side and sat down.

"What have I missed?”

"Well, we got Flake out of there and the Russian mafia is in jail. But, we paid a price. Paul was stabbed in the chest and almost bled to death trying to save Richard from being stabbed in the back. He had to be given blood. Him and Richard have not been talking. Till hasn't been talking to anyone. You know what happened to you right?"

"Yes, good news is I can see again."

"Finally, some good news. They don't know if Flake will make it or if he does the damage they have caused that will affect him."

I saw a sadness that I have never seen in Oliver before. I also noticed he had his hand on Flake's. Almost as if there was love there.

"So, not to bother you but are you able to take me home?"

"Yes, I can."

"Thank, you."

He didn't know I was watching him he kissed Flake on the head. He was hooked to so, many things. He had broken ribs, leg, arm, wrist. He had a head injury. Had a tube down his throat so he could breathe. I felt so bad he didn't deserve this.

"Flake, I will be back. Please stay."

We were on our way to my house when I decided to ask him. "Ollie, I noticed you have deep sadness when you talk about Flake. I noticed you had your hand on his. Also you kissed him. I see love there."

"Please, don't tell anyone your right we are married. No, matter what happens I will still love him.”

We both got out and walked into my house. We found beer and stronger drink bottles all over the floor. I had a bad feeling. I then found Till on the couch. We both stood there. It was Oliver that shook him. He moved a little. Oliver then got a cup of water and through it on him. He jumped and looked at Oliver with blood shot eyes.

"Oliver, what was that for?"

"Till, your slowly killing yourself and you know what I am not going to sit and watch that happen. I already have to watch my husband suffer. I am not watching another person suffer."

"Wait when did you get married?"

"Till, he is married to Flake."

"Schneider, your ok."

He got up and hugged me. I kissed him. I was so happy to be back home. 

"Till, I can see your blue shirt and the cuts on your arms."

He put his head down and cried on my shoulder. "I felt it was all my fault."

"It isn't and some good came out of it. I can see again and don't have seizures anymore."

We were happy for once. Oliver went back to the hospital. I spent my time helping Till.


	39. Richard

I was sitting in my office and playing my guitar. I was thinking why all this bad luck. I have not talked to Paul in over 4 months. I cried myself to sleep. 

I woke up screaming from a nightmare I had of the day we saved Flake. I found a note on my desk. I had a bad few about the note.  
"Richard,   
I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I don't know what I did to make you to hate me so much. I can tell you don't love me anymore. So, I am leaving so not to hurt you anymore."  
From Paul. 

I knew I had to find him. I didn't realize he thought he was hurting me and he wasn't. I withdraw because I couldn't get the image of him almost dying in my arms out of my head. If anyone hurt me it was the Russians. I still loved Paul he just didn't know it. I called Till and Schneider and he wasn't with them. Then I called Ollie and he wasn't with him. Ollie was with Flake and then I had a really bad feeling. 

I went to the place where the Russian mafia took Flake hostage and I want in. I went to the spot I found Paul and he wasn't there. I went to leave and all of a sudden everything went dark.


	40. Paul

I fell asleep on the floor of my office for the fifth time this week. I woke up to my phone blinking. A missed call from Schneider, another from Till, and another from Ollie. Also a message from Richard. I called Schneider back and found Richard was looking for me. Till also said the same thing. Also so did Ollie. I got up and looked outside and realized Richard wasn't here. I called Richard and got no answer. I read the message and he felt guilty. He apologized to me. He still cared.  
I called Till and asked if he could help me look for Richard. I had a bad feeling about this. He met me at my house and we went to look. 

I had a really bad feeling. After what happened to Flake unknown to him I put a tracker on his phone. I was able to track him.   
I was shocked when I found he was at the place that the Russian Mafia used. I hoped this wasn't another kidnapping. We got there and I walked in and I found part of the roof fell in. 

Till followed me and I called Richard's phone. I heard it going off underneath all the mess. Till called for help and tried to keep me calm.

Help came and freed Richard and I went to the hospital with them. Till said him and Schneider would take care of the car situation and meet me. I was sitting in the waiting room when Ollie who felt like he lived in the hospital found me. 

"How are you Paul?" 

"Oliver, what was he doing there?" 

"I think he was looking for you. If I didn't know any better he is lucky."

"Yes, I was told he is going to have stitches but, lucky he is. That cut on his head was bad."

The doctor came and said we could see him. Also when he gets up he can go. So, me and Oliver walk into the room and I sit next to him. I felt so bad. 

"I am so glad it wasn't worse."

"Me too. By the way how is Flake?"

Oliver looks at me with the saddest look ever and he sat down on the floor next to me. He started to cry. He reached in his pocket and I realized he had Flake's glasses. I realized this was bad.

"No, change I miss him."

I look over and I see Richard start too wake up. He looks at me. "Paul, I am so sorry I do love you please stay."

"I know."

"I have a few questions what happened? Who found me? How did I get here? Who is crying?" 

"The roof caved in and I put a tracker on your phone. Till called for help he was with me and Oliver is sitting on the floor crying."

Richard pushed the call button and was released. when Oliver got up I saw that Richard noticed Flake's glasses in his hands. I saw Richard get a sad look on his face. At least we are ok. We are no longer mad at one another.


	41. Oliver

I can't believe I broke down like that. I walked back to the room Flake was in and Richard and Paul followed me. I sat down and cried somemore. I couldn't take it anymore. I then noticed Schneider and Till came into the room.

Then I noticed they all were crying. I had no idea this was hard on them. I had to go feed our cat it was black and white it was in a spotted pattern all over the body of the cat. The cat belonged to Flake. The cat's name was Axel.   
Everyone left when I did. I went to feed the cat. I found Axel on Flake's side of the bed. The cat was really friendly and he even missed Flake. I also had a cat it was a calico named Otto. He saw me alot. I was more worried about Axel. I cleaned the litter box and went back to see Flake. 

I walked into the room and noticed something was different. I sat next to him. I noticed the breathing tube that was down his throat was gone. I know his broken bones healed. I cried because this was a small change. I cried myself to sleep. I cried alot anymore.


	42. Flake

I woke up but I could not see well everything was blurry. I was very scared. It came back to me what happened to me. I felt someone had there hand on mine. I yelled and I felt the person jump.

He said that it is ok. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

He put my glasses on me. I could see. I couldn't remember who he was. But, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. He got the doctor.  
He checked me and asked me some questions. 

"Do you know who you are?"

I nodded I am Flake. "Do you know how to speak?"

I tried and I couldn't. So the doctor saw if I could write. I could do that. "Do you remember what the Russian mafia did to you?"

I wrote yes. "Do you know who he is?" 

I wrote no. I saw the other person get really sad. "Do you remember having a cat and his name?" other person asked. 

I wrote no. 

"Do you remember you play in a band? Or what instrument you play? Or your four other friends in the band?" 

I wrote no no no. Why couldn't I remember. They then saw if I could walk and I could. I was released.


	43. Oliver

The doctor had a nice talk with me. The problem he had amnesia. But, he could only remember the last thing that happened to him and I have to help him remember. But, there is a chance he will never. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. 

I took him home and his cat was glad to see him. He was unsure of the cat. I felt so sad. "His name is Axel. My name is Oliver. This cat is mine his name is Otto. We live together." 

I gave him the bed and I took the couch. I didn't want to freak him out more. I felt bad enough he didn't remember me. When he went to bed for the night I went to Till's. I had left Flake with his phone and he remembered how to use it because he text me a hundred questions. 

Till answered and let me in. Schneider knew something was wrong when he saw me. "Oliver, what is wrong?" 

"I am just talking what if at the moment. What if the person you cared about didn't remember anything but something bad that happened to them and there name. Also how to use a cell phone. Plus doesn't know how to speak anymore. But, yells out of fear."

"Why, do I get a bad feeling about this."

"Also I forgot very unsere of there own cat."

"I really don't like where this is going." 

"Neither do I." said Till. 

I got a message on my phone. It was from the person next door. I was friends with him and told him what he was hearing. Flake was yelling so loud in his nightmare it was bad. The guy felt bad.

"That was the guy next door. There was yelling coming from my house. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help..."

Schneider made a phone call. I broke down and cried. I couldn't take it no more. Schneider let me cry on his shoulder. 

Paul and Richard showed up and that is when I noticed what he was up to. He filled them in and that is when Paul asked, "Are you talking about Flake?" 

"Yes, I was he finally woke up. He does not know us."

I saw each one was sad. Then a idea hit. "Why don't we take him on a vacation with all of us and take the cats?" said Richard. 

"You know that is a plan. Somewhere that would let us stay as long as needed. How does that sound?" said Till.

"I like it." said Oliver.


	44. Flake

I woke up to find I can't remember his name on the floor next to the bed. I got up and looked around. I noticed alot of pictures. I found alot of me and the guy on the floor. I also found pictures of me, him and someone very short. Also me, him, the very short person and three other guys. I wondered what it ment. It looked like we were all close friends or something. I felt sad I couldn't remember. I heard a knock at the door. 

I answered it to find four guys standing in the doorway. I let them in. I went to get my roommate. I woke him up and he looked at the time. He had told me to get ready. So, I did. He had luggage. 

I walked into the room and got my phone and charger. I overheard what was said. "I decided last minute to leave the cats with my friend."

I walked into the room. "Hi, by the way I am Till."

"I am Paul."

"I am Richard."

"I am Schneider."

I shook there hands and we left. We went on a vacation to Scotland. I didn't know what to think.


	45. Oliver

I woke up to Flake yelling. I looked at my clock it was 3am. I went and sat on the edge of his bed. We shared a room and we each had a bed. We each put trackers on each other's phones to be safe. We all was able to track each other. Flake was the only one who didn't know. I shook him awake. Next thing I know my head hurts and I remember nothing.


	46. Flake

I woke up and looked at the person I hit. I felt bad. I had texted someone. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was the short guy.  
"Flake, what was you texting me?"

I showed him. "What did you do to Ollie. I showed him but didn't realize I hit him and knocked him out as well."

I left the phone and ran as far from the place we was staying as I could. I ran to a bar and sat and listened to the music. I found they had a keyboard. When everyone was done playing I asked if I could mess with the keyboard.

They let me. I started to play some song I didn't realize what it was. Also another and another. I kept going. I most be a keyboard player or piano player or something. I know I was told I was in a band. But, wasn't told what I did.

When I stopped playing someone turned on the music and played a few songs I just played. I indicated a pen and paper. I asked what the band was called and they told me Rammstein. Who was the members? The guy looked at me scince I just played there songs.

But, went with it Till, Oliver, Paul, Richard, Schneider, and Flake. The keyboard player is Flake. I just knocked out Oliver and I think Paul. They have not played since a series of unfortunate events. Flake being kidnapped by the Russian mafia.

I looked at the bar tender and he then realized who I was. We were writing back and forth. I am sorry for what happened to you.


	47. Richard

I went to Flake and Ollie's room to see what was keeping Paul. I found the door unlocked. I walked in and looked around. I found Paul and Oliver knocked out. Flake was gone. I checked them both Paul was okay. He was starting to to move. I picked him up and put him on one of the beds.

I the checked Oliver he had a gash on his head. It went from his head to his face. I got something to stop the bleeding. I called Till and Schneider and they ran.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure but I think he needs stitches."

I showed them and Schneider called for help. "Flake, why did you hit me?"

We all looked up and saw Paul. "How meny fingers do you see?" asked Till. 

"Too many. Flake did this."

We looked at each other. "Schneider, go find Flake. He must be upset. We got this." I said.


	48. Schneider

I looked at the location of Flake's phone and realized it was in the room. I then looked at them. Till saw my look "What?" He said as he caught Paul as he fell off the bed. He was out again. 

"The phone is here."

"The watch has a tracker on it as well that he wears." said Richard. 

I saw fear in their eyes as Richard went with the emergency people that took Paul. Till was meeting them. I found Paul's glasses and put them in my pocket. They were on the floor. He was lucky they didn't get broken. 

I went to look for Flake I made it to a bar. I walked in and looked around and sat at a table. I heard one of our songs. This was twilight zone creepy. 

I know a few hours had passed since I had found the bar. I cleaned the room as well first before I left that was how I found Paul's glasses. At least he was able to tell me a little. 

I walked up to the bar tender and at this point there was only three people in the bar. Me, the bar tender, and a red head. "I am looking for a friend of mine. He isn't quite sure of who is except for his name."

"I met your friend. He felt bad about hurting two people out of fear."

"I had a feeling that was the case. So, then you know that he is one messed up person right now. We had been trying to help him."

"Don't give up on helping Flake. You will be rewarded in the end."

"Thank you."

The red head faced me and he had been crying. I noticed it was Flake he changed his hair color and the way he looked. I did get him to come with me back to the place we were staying at.


	49. Paul

I woke up but my sight was blurry. I realized my glasses were gone. I could make out someone sitting next to me but, not who it was.

"Richard, it that you?"

"Yes, I don't know where your glasses went. You had a bad concussion. But, your going to be ok."

"Flake, was so scared. Please don't blame him. He was showing me what he did to Ollie and I think he lost control."

"I know. He ran away as well. He hurt Ollie really bad. You were the lucky one."

I was released and Richard had to help me because I couldn't see we ended up in another room. "Hi, Paul."

"Hi, Till."

"So, how bad is it?" Asked Richard.

"20 stitches going from his head to the face. He is going to be mad."

I stayed quiet and listened. "I don't think he will."

"Why, do I have a feeling this has something to do with fear."

"Flake, why did you hit me?"

We all looked at Ollie. He was released as well. We were on our way back to where we were staying. Ollie knew about the stitches.

"I forgot to tell you Flake ran away." said Richard. 

"This was my fault I should not have tried to wake him from his nightmare. Paul, I am so sorry you got hurt as well."

"It is ok."

We went to our rooms. We had to think of how best to help Flake. We were not going to give up that easy.


	50. Schneider

I walked into my room and found Till waiting for me. He told me everything. I told him everything. I put my hands in my pocket and realized I still had Paul's glasses. I took them out of my pocket and excused myself.

I knocked on the door and Richard answered. "Hi, Schneider, what is up?"

I walked over to Paul and put his glasses on him. He opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"You found them thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

I told them what happened at the bar and I left after that. I took a walk. I didn't know what to do. I know I should sleep but I wasn't even sleepy.


	51. Flake

I walked into the room I was staying and found my roommate in bed. I walked over to him and I tried to speak again. This time I was able to whisper. 

"Oliver, I am sorry."

I then went to bed. I felt so bad. I didn't understand why Oliver tried so hard.

It was night when I got up and I was looking through the place we were staying. I was shocked to find a music room. I found the keyboard and I played. I was having fun.

I heard people talking and stopped playing. I then watched as everyone else came into the room. For some reason the names came to me. Till was the singer. Richard was lead guitar. Paul was rhythm guitar. Schneider was the drummer. Oliver was the bassist. I played keyboard.

How did I remember that? So, they named a song and started to play and I watched the whole time. When they left and I went back to playing.

That night I had no nightmares. I was so happy. For once I had a good night's sleep.


	52. Oliver

I thought I heard Flake say he was sorry to me. When he disappears we find him in the music room. I am starting to wonder how much he remembers. 

I took a walk and I have been thinking about what if he never remembers completely. I miss things the way they were. I sat and cried. 

I walked back to my room. I have been giving Flake space. Paul and Schneider stopped me before I went past the music room. They both gave me a quiet motion with their hands. I heard the keyboard. They motioned for me to look and I saw Flake playing keyboard. He remembered and I was happy. We then heard Richard and Till and we motioned for them to be quiet and showed them why. We moved very quietly to a place we could talk.

"I think I know when he remembered. When he ran away the bar had a keyboard and they were playing our songs." said Schneider. 

"Do you think he remembers us now?" asked Richard. 

"Hard to say. He still doesn't trust us. But, excuse me for a moment." I said.

I called the doctor that treated Flake and told him everything. To find it wasn't amnesia but, it was a safety thing to protect him and us. He is blocking everything. So, the less he blocks from his mind the more he will remember. I was shocked. I told everyone else and they were just as shocked. So, we snuck into the room with Flake.   
He happened to look up and see all of us. He stopped playing. 

"Why did you stop that was good?" said Richard. 

He got up and walked out of the room and went to ours. "It was a nice try." I said. 

I walked to our room and found Flake already in bed. I was at a loss for words. He was avoiding everything. How do I help him.


	53. Flake

I got up at two am and watched Oliver sleep. I was also going through my phone. I found a ton of pictures. I could tell me and him was really close. I felt bad for hurting him. I got up and laid on the floor next to the bed he was sleeping in. I fell asleep and slept alot better. I don't know why I felt safer but, I did. 

I woke up and got up. I noticed Oliver wasn't in the room. I walked out of the room. I walked to the kitchen and found everyone there. 

"Flake, why don't we go for a walk today?" said Oliver. 

I nodded and we left and started on the walk. I felt safe with Oliver and I didn't know how to explain it. I felt different with him then when with the rest of them. I didn't see the person but, I guess Oliver did. He pushed me. I heard a thud and Oliver fell to the ground. I saw the person run. I went to look at Oliver and noticed he had been hit with a arrow.

"Oliver, hold on."

I called for help. I texted everyone and told them where to meet me. When help came I went.  
I was given Oliver's phone. 

I was sitting in the waiting room. I looked at Oliver's phone and I was able to unlock it. I found more pictures of us. But, this time I found all kinds of pictures and all of a sudden I had flash back after flash back. I then remembered I was married to Oliver. All of it came to me. I then saw the others. The doctor came out to talk me as well. 

"It hit his lung. He is breathing with help now. I know this looks bad but, it could be worse. He also lost alot of blood and had to be given blood. You all can see him."

I walk into the room and sit down. I feel worse. When everyone else had gone I spoke to him.  
"Oliver, why, did you do that? I now remember. I do love you. I now know how you felt. I am sorry for everything."

I kissed him on the head and started to cry. I know this was bad. I left and went back to where we were staying.


	54. Till

I was thinking about all the bad things that had happened. We all went home and we had Ollie transferred home. I was thinking that maybe most of the bad things that had happened was do to the Russian Mafia. Schneider saw my worry. 

"Till what is wrong?" 

"I was thinking that most of the bad stuff that happened was due to the Russian Mafia."

"You know what I think you might be right."

I told the others. I was so upset so me and Schneider went fishing. I was glad to be home. We caught a bunch of fish and ate some of them. 

I called a detective and he said that he would look into it for me.   
He was nice. I hope that all the bad things would stop.


	55. Flake

I remembered our cats and everything else. I then remembered how Oliver loved sports and everything about everyone else as well. I was sitting at home thinking to myself when there was a knock at the door. I answered it to find Paul standing there.

"Hi, Flake how are you today?"

"Paul, I am sad. I miss Oliver. I am sorry that I hurt both of you."

Paul just looked at me in shock. He had me follow him. He called a meeting. We went to Till's house. 

We walked in and everyone was there. "The reason I called this meeting. I went to check on Flake and found something really nice happened."

"What was it Paul." said Richard. 

"Richard, Till, Schneider, I told him I was sorry." I said.

"How long have you known who we are?" asked Till. 

"Since Ollie pushed me out of the way. He saw the shooter. I was given his phone and I went through it and saw pictures. It all came to me I remembered everything."

I saw happiness turn to sadness. Till got a call. "I got good news all the bad things are over they got every single one of people that hurt us."

We were happy but sad. I was the saddest. Paul then took me home. Back to the sad reality of being alone.


	56. Oliver

I woke up and I saw that someone was next to me. He was looking off into space and he was crying. I closed my eyes I saw alot of pain.

"Oliver, I am so sorry I hurt you. I am sorry you got hurt saving me. I would understand if you hated me. You have done nothing but, suffer. When I was given your phone I went through it and I remembered everything. You have been like this for two months."

I was so happy he remembered and was talking. But, the hurt he felt. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"Flake, is ok. I still love you. None of this is your fault."

I was released and we all finally went back to making music. We also went to preforming without problems. We had a happy ending as you could say.


End file.
